Jewel of the Sea
by Beach chick
Summary: Harm and Mac get a new assignment on board a cruise ship. Some interesting and dangerous things are bound to happen....H and M forever!
1. New Assignment

AN: This is just something that I thought of a few days ago. Hope whoever reads this enjoys it.

Chapter 1 New Assignment

Jag Headquarters

Wednesday Morning

9:45 am

Mac quickly pulled into the JAG parking lot and rushed inside. She was late again for the third day that week and she wanted to avoid ticking Cresswell off. She parked her car, entered the building, and exited the elevator. Mac jogged around the corner and collided with Harm.

"Whoa, slow down there, Mac," Harm said, as he tried to pick up the papers that had been tossed out of his hand.

Mac threw him an apologetic glance and mumbled "Sorry," as she helped him pick up his papers.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night," Harm said touching Mac's arm. "I was in such a bad state, and I hope that I didn't say anything….embarrassing."

Mac felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she thought of the JAG get together last night. The whole office went out for dinner and drinks. Harm had managed to get pretty wasted and since Mac hadn't drunk anything she offered to drive him home. While they were looking for the light switch Harm had tripped over his own feet and fell on the ground pulling her down with him. She reached up and flicked on the light switch and discovered Harm sprawled out underneath her. Then he tried to tell her that he loved her and kept on trying to kiss her. Mac refused to listen because she knew he was drunk, but she sighed to herself, wishing that he had actually meant all that he said.

"Mac?" Harm asked pulling her out of her thoughts. "Did I say something embarrassing?"

"No," Mac lied. 'I better keep this to myself, after all he doesn't remember anyways.'

"I dropped you home and that was it," she answered, putting her best poker face on. "I need to get to my office, excuse me." She moved past him, but he wouldn't give up so easily.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked, jogging to catch up with her.

"It you don't remember than I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh, so something embarrassing did happen," Harm persisted.

Mac stopped and turned around to face him. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Hey, I've been called worse things."

"I've got a lot of work to do," Mac said, as she set her brief case down. "So if you don't mind…."

"Oh, ok," Harm said playing hurt. "I'm going. I know when I'm not wanted."

"It's not like I don't want you…" Her voice trailed off again before she could finish.

Harm raised one eyebrow questioningly but before he could ask what she meant by that, there was a knock on her door.

"Commander, Colonel, am I interrupting?"

"Not at all Coats. In fact I was just leaving the Colonel to her paper work," Harm said, smiling over at her.

'Just impossible,' Mac thought smiling back.

"Cresswell wants to see you both in his office ASAP."

"Thanks, Coats, we'll be right over," Harm answered. He waited for Mac then both of them headed to Cresswell's office.

"Come in," Cresswell said, as they knocked on his door. He handed them each a manila folder and they opened them to find files but most importantly a brochure with the words _Wish You Where Here_, stamped on the front. A picture of a large cruise ship also covered the front page.

"The Navy Jewel of the Sea?" Harm asked, as he read the brochure.

"Isn't that the new cruise ship the Navy built to raise money for the troops in Iraq?"

"Yes it is, Colonel," Cresswell answered. "As you both probably know this cruise ship takes people too many destinations like Hawaii, Alaska, or the Caribbean. A percent of the money taken from people who stay there is sent over seas to help fund the U.S. troops in the Middle East. What you might not know it that there have been reports of sabotage on board."

"Sabotage?" Harm and Mac asked simultaneously.

"Some people who have stayed on the cruise ship had complained about missing belongings, there was also an epidemic of food poisoning and other kinds of problems of the same sort. This is bad publicity for the cruise liner and the board of directors is thinking of shutting it down. The captain also thinks that all these events are not accidents. The SecNav wants you two to do an undercover investigation to see if these events are just a series of misfortunes or if someone is actually trying to shut down the operation. In these folders you will find your aliases for the next week and a half."

Mac glanced at her folder. "Jennifer Mclay?" Mac asked surprised.

"Jason Mclay?" Harm asked equally surprised.

"We're going undercover as a married couple?"

"Yes," Cresswell answered. "The Sec Nav thought it would be better for you two to go undercover. The last people who went to investigate didn't go undercover and weren't so lucky." Harm and Mac exchanged glances. 'Weren't so lucky?' Mac thought. 'What is that supposed to mean?"

"The Sec Nav has complete confidence in you two and so do I. This means that I expect nothing but the up most professional manner from the both of you," he added, eyeing them carefully.

"Aye, aye, sir," they said.

"Your plane leaves tomorrow. Go home and pack. You're dismissed."

End of chapter 1


	2. The Flight

AN: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I didn't think I was going to get so many. I hope all of you continue to read and enjoy my story. You guys will not believe how much I wanted to upload sooner but when it rained my phone line got messed up some how and that meant that the internet didn't work. Then the phone company couldn't fix it for a few days. I was soooooooo frustrated. It finally got fixed yesterday by then I had to send my chapter to be betaed. Now I'm able to upload and the good news is that I'm home all week. No school! That means that I can upload sooner! Yay!

Anyways on to important news: Ok, I don't know about the rest of you but I feel upset. How many of you heard that DJE wasn't coming back on JAG next season? Sorry if I spoiled that for any of you, but I'm sure you can understand my frustration. I would think that they would let Harm and Mac get together before he leaves or at least H and M would spend more time together, but no. It seems like Mac is going to be spending all of her time trying to train the new guy. Then that also brings up the question of how they are going to writeHarm out of the show. I really hope H and M get together, but I guess we'll see what happens.

Anyways on with the story….

Chapter 2 The Flight

American Airlines

Thursday 9:00am

"The plane will take off momentarily," said the flight attendant, as the passengers made last minute adjustments to their seats.

'This is it, Mac. Say good bye to the snow, bad food, and friends for a week and a half."

"Yep, Mac answered. "I'm going to enjoy the warm weather and cool ocean water."

"I heard that this liner has a state of the art gym and different sports activities."

"Harm, we're going there to find out if someone has been sabotaging the ship, not to play."

"Hey, we should be able to enjoy ourselves while we are there. Who says we can't do work and play?"

"Cresswell for one," Mac argued. "Don't you remember what he said?"

"Yeah, yeah, handle this with the up most professional manor or something like that."

"Exactly."

"Well," Harm said, refusing to argue about it any more. "I'm going to see if I can get a few hours of sleep."

"That's a good idea," Mac agreed. Then they soon fell asleep for the long flight.

Two and a half hours later…..

Harm yawned, stretched, and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Mac's head resting on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful sound asleep. He smiled to himself, and then asked the flight attendant for a blanket. He covered her up and began looking through the enormous files of their aliases. He started to read his file. He was supposed to be undercover as Jason Mclay, but other than that he didn't know much about the character he was supposed to portray. He was a successful businessman who took this cruise to spend more time with his wife, Jennifer. Jason and Jennifer had been married for two years. She owned a small restaurant. Harm scanned through the rest of the information. As soon as he finished looking through the files, he felt Mac stirring next to him.

"Harm," she whispered sleepily. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I'm guessing a few hours. Isn't your internal clock working?"

She hit him on the arm and sat up to peer over his shoulders at the files.

"Oh, someone must have gotten up on the wrong side of the plane," he joked, ignoring the evil look Mac shot him.

"Read anything interesting?"

"Well, you're a restaurant owner, and I'm a businessman."

"Really?" I'd never thing of you as a businessman."

"And I'd never think of you as a restaurant owner. Besides I thing I like you better as a Marine."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one we work together, two you keep me in check, three I like to call you jar head."

She jabbed him in the side again. "I like you as a Commander, for the same reasons. Except I can call you a squid, or stick boy," she said, laughing at the memory. "Or maybe vegetarian-meatless-meatloaf-head," she laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up while you can, jarhead."

They spent the rest of the flight talking about their aliases, the cruise ship, and all the food they were going to find on the ship. Some time throughout their discussion Harm felt something in his jacket pocket, and pulled out a brown envelope. Mac watched curiously as he slid out a small jewelry box.

Two gold wedding bands lay inside the box.

"Are these real?" Mac asked, as she reached for the smaller ring.

"They must be," he answered equally shocked. He then took the ring from her. "Allow me." He slipped the ring on her left hand and she gazed at the ring then met his eyes. 'This is what it must feel like to get a ring from someone you really love,' she thought.

But the more she gazed at the ring she felt sad.

Harm slipped his own ring on. "Hey what do you know it fits," he laughed. "How did the SecNav knowour ring sizes?" he asked, puzzled by the thought.

She smiled but it was a strained smile. One he was used to seeing to often.

"Mac what's wrong?" he asked, as a look of concern appeared on his face.

Mac didn't say anything for a minute. She hated to admit it but once the ring was slipped onto her finger, memories of her almost husband Mic floated back to haunt her. She didn't know if it was the cool feel of the ring slipping onto her finger or the thought of marriage but the memories came back all the same.

"Mac?" He asked.

Mac sighed before replying. "It's just that I haven't worn a wedding ring since…" but her voice trailed off suddenly.

Harm took her hand comfortingly. "You shouldn't think of the past. Think of the future and it will make you feel better. A wise man once told me that if you don't let go of the past you can't move on with your life (AN: Wise man aka my English teacher. lol).

She looked back up at him. "Thanks Harm."

"Anytime," he said squeezing her hand. "Anytime."

End of chapter 2

AN: Ok, I know this was short and maybe slow, but hopefully next chapter will be longer. I have written the next chapter with all this time I had with my internet being down, so I'll get right on typing that. I might be a while before I get the next chapter up though. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this.

I still can't believe that DJE is leaving JAG! I would like to know what you JAG fans thought about last Friday's episode. What do you think of DJE leaving?


	3. The Cruise ship

AN: Thank you for the reviews you guys sent me. It was nice being able to read what you thought of DJE leaving and of the new JAG guy. I must say that we defiantly think alike. JAG is nothing without Harm and the new guy is just a Harm wanabe. It seems from the articles and conversations I have read that the producer is going to change JAG **if **there is a new season after this one. There's going to be new characters and a new location. It seems like he thinks if they make JAG hip and change it all around then more people would watch. He never actually asks the fans what they think. If he wants more viewers then he is going about it the wrong way. Taking off one of our favorite characters is nuts and from what I've read most of you won't watch JAG anymore if there is a new season with out DJE. I agree with what I read someone say, that why couldn't Harm have stayed on the show and helped Mac train the new people that are going to be appearing? Then he could start being involved with Mac and he could have stayed on the show.

What will happen to JAG fanfic? Are many of you still going to want to read fanfics if the show is changed or if the end of the show comes this season? I know as a continuing fanfic writer that I'm going to have a hard time writing about new things if the shows not on the air or if they change the show all around. Anyways, this is just my opinion and now I'm rambling on about this. So why are you still reading this? Go on to the nextchapter!

Chapter 3 Cruise ship

Ship docking port

Friday Morning

11:30am

The plane had landed and they had been taken to the place they were supposed to board the cruise ship. Many people were already there when they arrived and, they stood in the endless crowds of people waiting to be let on board. A hour and a half later they were finally being shown to their room, as the ship set sail.

"Follow me, please," said the door man, as he led then down the hall. Navy and Marine memorabilia was set up on display and different pictures of different battles were set up along the walls.

"Here we are," the man said stopping in front of room 632. He opened the door, dropped their suitcases inside, and left then to settle in.

"Wow," Mac said. "This is nice." They had just walked into the room and were now surveying their surroundings. The room was painted a warm cream color and lavishedly furnished. The theme was mostly tropical; tropical bed spread, pillows, curtains, and bathroom designs. Harm grabbed their suitcase and set them on the bed. Mac went over to the window and threw open the curtains. Light came pouring into the room enriching the color that was already there. She gasped, as the view took her breath away. The sky was a clear blue, and as she looked over the water, she saw it sparkle with shimmers of blue and green.

"This is amazing," Harm agreed, joining her by the window. "Talk about a vacation," he added making her smile.

They spent the next hour unpacking and getting adjusted. After they were done unpacking, they sat down on the bed and began discussing the investigation.

"We should talk with the captain first," Harm said. "He is one of the only people on board that knows we're here to investigate. Maybe he can tell us some more about the kind of sabotage we are dealing with."

"That's a good idea," Mac agreed flipping through her file. "We should also talk with the security here and find out what they know."

_Knock. Knock… _

"What's that?"

"I think someone's at the door."

They opened the door and found two men standing there. The man on their right was tall with visibly graying hair. He looked to be in his early fifties and they could tell by his outfit that he was the captain. The man on their left was a little shorter than the captain and had dark brown hair. He looked to be in his early forties.

"Commander, Colonel, I presume," said the captain in a hushed voice.

"Yes," Mac said, as they let him and his companion in.

"I thought that I should introduce myself. I'm Captain Cory. This is the head of security, Chief Marks."

"I'm Commander Rabb and this is my partner, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

"It's nice to meet you both," said the captain and the security chief, as they all shook hands.

"We just wanted to welcome you two and to tell you that we appreciate you coming out here on such short notice."

"It's all part of the job," Harm said.

"But we still like to be appreciated," Mac added excepting their gratitude. 'Not enough people stop to thank us,' she thought.

"I will be able to help you with anything you need," Marks said. "Believe me, we want this prankster found," he added.

"So you don't think these things are just happening by accident?" Mac asked.

"There have been food poisoning, belongings stolen, and after what happened to the two that came before to investigate I really think this is more then a coincident."

Harm and Mac exchanged looks again. "What happened to the other two that came to investigate before us?" Harm asked.

"They fell over board one evening and were found dround."

"Was there any witnesses?"

"One of the maids was there. Her statement a long with other files on the food poisoning are in there files. My team and I interviewed each witness, and we didn't find anything."

"Why didn't you post-pone this cruise to Hawaii? Why keep gone on as if nothing has happened?" Mac asked.

"We want to keep things going on as usual. This prankster wants us to shut down the cruise liner, I'm positive of that. We don't want to want to give this person what they want. We will not be scared out of running this cruise liner. Besides, a lot of the money that this cruise is been making is going over to the Middle East and is greatly helping the troops and diplomats over there," Marks said.

"Well, feel free to use any of our cruise ship facilities while you're here. We have a huge pool, cocktail bar, gyms, and other activities. So take a brake later and check them out," said the Captain.

"Will do," Harm replied, as the two men left and he and Mac shut the door. They exchanged looks with each other about the paper work the security chief had left for them.

"Well, we better get started," Mac said, as she sat down at the table. Harm did the same, and before they knew it two hours had gone by. Mac dropped the files on the table in front of her and put her head in her hands. Not only was she exsosted from the fight but, she had the worst head ache.

"Are you ok?" Harm asked.

'If you only knew,' she thought. "I think my brains fried."

"I'd have to agree with you," he said. "I'm tired and I don't know how any of this is going to help us," he admitted looked over at her.

'I was just going to say the same thing,' she thought.

"I think we should take a break."

"I think that's the smartest thing you've said all day," she agreed.

"It's already almost 5:00. Why don't we check out the pool?"

"You can change first," Mac said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides I saw you take out your bathing suit earlier. I still have to find mine in my bag."

"Ok," said Harm.

"Try not to take to long," Mac teased.

"Don't worry I'm not like you," he shot back.

'Oh, smart comeback, flyboy.'

Harm went into the bathroom and Mac looked for her bathing suit. After Harm was done changing Mac went inside.

_10 minutes later….._

_Knock…knock_… "Mac what's taking you soooooooo long?"

"I'm not dressed yet." 'Just because you can change in five minutes doesn't mean I can.'

"Do you need help?"

"You wish," she said sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"I don't want to miss all the sun! I think me skin has become white," he said, looking down at himself.

Mac laughed when she heard that. "Go on without me then. I'll be there soon."

"Maybe I will."

"Go ahead. You can save me a beach chair," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"You said it yourself. You don't want to miss all the sun."

"Ok, Mac," Harm said. "I'll save you a spot." Harm grabbed his sun glasses and beach towel and headed towards the pool he knew he had seen entering the cruise ship. He marveled at the huge cruise ship on his way to the pool. He had only been on a cruise ship once before, but he had been little at the time. He had gone with his mom and dad just before his dad went missing and that was one of the most important memories he had of their time together. He thought back on those times, as he went out to the pool. The sun was still very high in the sky and he immediately put on his sun glasses to reduce the suns glare. He gazed out over the several pools in different areas of the deck. Harm's eyebrows shot up in the air as he saw the clear blue water, bikinis, and tons of lounging chairs to choose from. He thought it would be more crowed but he figured most of the passengers would have used the pool that morning. About six of seven people were in each pool and only a few were sitting on the lounge chairs. He went to the outside bar and ordered a strawberry daquri then choose a lounge chair to sit in and saved a chair next to him for Mac. To the other side of him was someone reading a newspaper and in front of him was a table that held reading material. Harm grabbed a magazine on the cruise ship and started to read about the different activities and entertainment the ship had to offer. He was just getting to read the sports part of the brochure when the man next to him was done reading his paper.

He glanced over at Harm and said, "Harm, can you hand me the travel magazine?"

"Sure, Brumby," He said reaching for it. He was about to grab the magazine when he stopped and turned to face him. "Brumby?" He asked surprised.

Mic turned around and dropped the newspaper he was holding. "Harm?" He asked in his Australian accent.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

End of chapter


	4. Harm and Brumby's Conversation

AN: Thanks again for the reviews. I was a little upset that JAG wasn't on this friday, so I decided to post this chapter up here fast. I know it's short but I just got the next chapter back from by beta reader and it should be up here shortly. Beach chick

Chapter 4 Harm and Brumby's Conversation

H and M's room (cruise ship)

Friday Afternoon

Mac had just finished changing into her black bikini when she dug into her bag and pulled out her blue floral printed wrap. She tied it around her waist, pulled her wavy hair into a pony tail, grabbed her sunglasses, and then finally headed out to the pool. The only problem was that she didn't know where the pool was. 'Where's the pool?' she thought. As she was busy thinking, she turned around the corner and collided with another woman going the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry," Mac said.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That makes two of us," Mac said helping her up.

"I'm Nancy Sanders," she said extending her hand.

"I'm…" but Mac stopped herself for a moment. She had almost given her real name. Only a few people on the ship knew who she was everyone else was to be told other wise.

"I'm Jessica Mclay," she said shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Nancy said tucking a strand of her orangish-brown hair behind her ear.

"Do you happen to know where the pool is?" Mac asked. "I'm kind of lost," she admitted.

"I was just heading to the pool," Nancy said. "Why don't I show you were it is?"

"Thank you," Mac said.

"You don't mind if we walk fast do you? I'm supposed to meet my husband at the pool five minutes ago and he already teases me about being slow."

"Yeah, I'm going to meet my husband too. Believe me I know how you feel. Mine calls me slow all the time," Mac said.

Back at the pool….

"It's good to see you, Harm," Brumby said. "But what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first," Harm said.

"I don't think so," Brumby said. "We said it at the same time."

"Fine," Harm said. "I'm here on vacation. What about you?"

Mic laughed. "Yeah right, I don't believe that. You taking time off from your work? Now there's something I can laugh about."

"So why are you here?" Harm asked.

"Well, Renee and I decided to go on vacation."

"Renee's here too!

"Yes."

Harm started drinking more of his daquri. "Harm you don't want to get zonkered do you?"

"That's exactly what I want to do."

"No, you don't," Brumby said taking away his drink.

"Boy is Mac going to be surprised when she sees you."

"Mac?" She's here?" He uttered an Australian curse word and started downing the rest of Harm's drink.

"Hey, give me that," Harm said, pulling the empty glass way from him.

Meanwhile…

Mac and Nancy came through the pool doors and into the sun shine. Mac was laughing at something Nancy said, and she put on her sun glasses and turned to Nancy.

"I see my husband over here," she said pointing to a guy with black hair in the swimming pool. "Maybe later we can meet for drinks or breakfast the next morning."

"I'd like that," Mac said.

"Let's do breakfast tomorrow."

"10:00?"

"Sounds great."

"See you then," Mac said, watching as Nancy walked over to meet her husband.

Mac spotted Harm and headed that way.

"Here she comes," Harm said.

Brumby said another curse word until he spotted Renee. "Looks like Renee is done with her manicure."

"Oh shit!" Harm said, as both women came towards them.

End of chapter 4


	5. What are you guys doing here?

Chapter 5 What are you guys doing here?

Pool deck (cruise ship)

Friday Afternoon

5:18 pm

Mac didn't know what she was more shocked from. Seeing Mic sitting next to Harm, or turning around and seeing Renee…or maybe it was that she hadn't eaten anything since they were on the plane. All she knew was that when she reached Harm she felt her knees give way underneath her. Harm jumped out of his chair and caught her from falling.

"Whoa! Its ok, Mac, I've got you," He said lifting her up into his arms. He carried her over to the long chairs and laid her down on his chair. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later she saw herself surrounded by Harm, Brumby, and Renee. 'Awww! This is like a bad dream,' was the first thought that she had. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked them trying to sit up.

"We're here on vacation," Renee said gently.

"Ok," Mac said putting her hands on her head and closing her eyes."

"You ok, Mac," Harm asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling light headed."

"Have you guys eaten anything?" Brumby asked.

"Not since the plane," Harm said.

"I've got an idea. There's a buffet over there on the deck. Why don't we go over there and have something to eat," Renee suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan," Mac said hearing her stomach growl uncontrollably.

Minutes later they were standing in the buffet line. After piling up their plates with all kinds of exotic foods, they picked a table and started eating.

"So what's the real reason you guys are here?" Brumby asked taking a real interest in there lives.

Harm and Mac again exchanged looks and Mac quietly sipped her lemonade. 'I'm not going to say anything.'

Brumby continued, "I mean are you too here on a honeymoon?" He asked noticing their wedding rings.

Mac almost choked on her drink. "What?"

"We're here on undercover JAG business," Harm admitted.

"Undercover?" Renee asked intrigued and also a little relieved.

"I knew it, Harm!" Brumby said slightly relieved as well. He didn't have any hard feeling towards them. He had actually moved on with his life. But the thought of them married still affected him.

"Shhhh… not so loud," Harm whispered. "We told you about what was going on with us, so now it's your turn."

"We're dating now," Renee said.

"What?" Harm and Mac said in unison.

"Whatever happened to…" Harm started to say before Renee cut him off.

"We got a divorce," Renee said. "We realized we weren't as compatible as we thought. Then I was sent to Australia on an assignment and Mic and I ran into each other."

"We've been dating for a year now," Brumby said squeezing her hand.

"Wow, I'm very happy for you guys," Harm said.

"Yeah, so am I," Mac replied. 'They certainly deserve each other.' Mac thought with a laugh.

"So what about the two of you?" Renee asked. "Get together yet?"

It was time for Harm to get all choked up. He had been eating and started coughing like crazy. Mac patted him on the back while her face showed concern.

"Not yet," He managed to get out when he stopped coughing.

Mac's heart skipped a beat, and she locked eyes with him. 'Not yet?'

"So…" Brumby said breaking the awkwardsilence. "What are you guys doing here on assignment?"

"It's need to know," Harm replied.

"I see you've entered the realm of the spooks," He said laughing.

Renee jabbed him in the side and said, "Well… you'll tell us if there is anything we can do right?"

"Yeah, sure," Mac said looking down at her steak.

"How can you eat that?" Harm asked, as he glanced over at her.

"I have good taste in food, Harm, unlike you."

"So how's JAG? How's life with the new boss?"

"How did you know?" Harm asked.

"I still have my connections with JAG," Brumby replied.

"It's good, better then when we were under Sturgis' command," Harm said.

Rene looked shocked. "You mean AJ's not there anymore?" Rene asked.

"No, he's been gone for about eight months," Mac said. "Now were under Major General Cresswell's command."

"A Marine? That must be a change for you Harm," Brumby teased.

"I've learned to deal with changes. But actually it's not that bad. Besides I've had Mac for a partner for more then 8 years. I've survived, so I think I can handle just about anything."

Mac shot him a dirty look. 'Just wait till later tonight. I'll get you for that comment. You can run but you can't hide.'

For the rest of dinner they talked about their lives and they took time to catch up with each other. After dinner they went their separate ways with promises to get together again and talk before the end of the cruise. Harm and Mac went back to their room. It was only seven but they thought they might try and get some early rest and much needed relaxation.

"I can't believe I almost fainted," Mac told Harm. 'I can't believe how embarrassing it was.'

"It's understandable. We hadn't eaten since the plane, which reminds me. Are you feeling better?"

"Yep," she said, as she slid her card key into the slot and opened the door. She flicked on the lights and walked in with Harm close behind. The first thing that she and Harm noticed was a gift basket sitting on the table.

Mac read the card and looked up at Harm. "All it says is _thank you_."

"It's probably from the Captain or Marks," Harm said looking in the basket. The small basket was filled with expensive champagne and wine.

"To bad we can't drink this," Mac said. "Well…you can if you want to."

"No, that's ok, but it does make a nice center piece to this table," Harm said with a laugh.

'Ok, that was random,' Mac thought."It does," she agreed looking at the table more closely. "You know, I didn't even get to enjoy the pool."

"No, I didn't either. But we defiantly need to get some pool time in," He said eyeing her cute bathing suit.

"Jeez, Harm. Get you're mind out of the gutter," Mac said seeing him eye her bathing suit. 'I know what you're thinking,' she thought.

"It was defiantly a surprise to find Renee and Brumby here," Harm said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I know," Mac agreed. "I was really surprised."

"You were surprised? I was shocked. I was sitting right next to Brumby and I didn't even realize it was him! How stupid is that?"

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "That was pretty stupid." Harm gave her a funny look. "Hey, you said it not me." Mac sighed suddenly getting a weird feeling. "Seeing Mic and Renee brang back soooooo many unwanted memories."

"You're engagement party?" Harm asked joining her on the bed.

"That's one of them," Mac said sighing again.

"Didn't it make you feel better to see them here?"

'Are you crazy?'

"I mean you and Mic parted on not so good terms. I just mean he's not mad anymore. Doesn't that make you feel better?"

"Well, when you look atit that way, it does make me feel better."

"See; just think positive from now on."

"You're right," Mac answered. "Hey, listen, do you want to take a shower first?"

"No, I'm going to get in my pajamas. You can take a shower."

"Ok," Mac said, as Harm turned on the tv, and pulled out his pajamas. He could feel his eyes closing when he pulled back the bed, but he fought to stay awake.

Mac opened the door and came out. Harm's mouth dropped to the floor.

"When did you start wearing lingerie to bed?"

"I like the soft feeling of wearing almost nothing," she said making him squirm. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he stuttered.

"What? Is this too provocative for you?" She whispered in his ear. That made him even more uncomfortable.

She laughed. "I love making you uncomfortable. Scoot over, flyboy," she said getting in bed.

Harm didn't like feeling uncomfortable and decided to make her feel the same way.

She yawned. "Can I turn off the light?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he said as a mischievous look appeared on his face. Mac turned off the lights and laid down. Harm smirked in the dark and said, "I don't like to feel uncomfortable alone." With his fingers he drew lines down her back. Mac screened and nearly jumped out of bed. She scooted to the far side of the bed and flicked on the light.

"Jeez, Harm! You scared me half to death." She pulled the covers around herself to protect herself. "Don't you dare do that again."

"What's the problem, Mac? You don't like me to do this?" He asked running a hand down her side again.

This time she gasped, but couldn't pull away from him. "That feels good doesn't it?" he asked running his hand along the lace that ran around the edges of her lingerie and down her legs.

"Harm?" She whispered, as he pulled her closer to him.

"What?" He whispered back, as his hands still caressed her.

"Kiss me," she said, as her lips came closer to his.

"I'd love to," he said, closing the distance between them.

End of chapter… I'm evil huh. Mawahahahahahahahahahahah!


	6. More Information

AN: Thank you guy for the reviews! Anyways that chapter is a continuation of last chapter. Let's just say that things so far are not as they appear to be. So don't jump to conclusions!

Chapter 6 More Information

Harm and Mac's room

Friday Night

7:45pm

"Harm! Harm wake up!" Mac said coming out of the bathroom. "Can you scoot over so I can get in?"

"What?" Harm's eyes flashed open confused. "What's going on!" He asked sitting up alarmed.

"I would like my half of the bed but since you have taken it over, I guess I'm going to have to sleep on the floor."

"No…I'll move," Harm said still confused but more awake now. "When did you change?" He said noticing her blue matching pajamas.

"What are you talking about? I told you I was going to take a shower."

"I think I must have been dreaming," He said scratching his head.

"You must have been tired then. I've only been in the bathroom for half an hour," she told him.

"Yeah…I must have been."

"Find anything interesting on tv?"

"Uh…no, there's nothing good on."

"Then can I turn off the light?" She asked as a yawn creped upon her.

"Go ahead," he replied still wondering about his dream.

"So," Mac said a few minutes later, as she was unable to fall asleep. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Oh, it was nothing important," he lied, thankful the lights were off so Mac couldn't tell he was lying.

"It must have been a good dream," she said wanting to know more.

"Uh…why would you say that?"

"When I came out you had the weirdest smile on your face."

"You really want to know what I was dreaming about?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Well…there were these blue martians and-"

"Alright, I get it," Mac said, interrupting him. "If you don't want to tell me then I won't force you," she said, a little annoyed. 'Some day I'll find out what you were dreaming… some how.'

"Night, Mac," Harm said turning over in the dark.

'Fine, change the subject.' "Good night, Harm. Sweet dreams."

"Yeah, you too," he said falling asleep, but not before thinking back on that dream.

Saturday Morning

9:00am

"Oh man! Harm wake up! Mac said, shaking him awake. His eyes flashed open, and he sat up in a daze.

"What's wrong?"

"We're supposed to have breakfast with Nancy and her husband."

"Nancy who?" Harm asked still barely awake.

"I met her on the way to the pool and we're all having breakfast at 10:00!"

"Go along with out me," Harm said turning back over away from her.

"No…Harm, you have to get up and come with me. Come on. I'll owe you one."

He sat up hearing that. "Really?"

"Yep," Mac said pulling him up. "I'll owe you can beside we should socialize as a couple."

"I thought we did enough of that with Brumby and Renee yesterday."

"Not nearly enough. Nancy suggested it. How could I say no? Besides it will make our cover story more believable."

"Fine I'm coming, but I'm holding you to your word. Your are gonna owe me."

Hallway outside the room…..

Harm and Mac had changed in lighting fast speed and met outside the room to look each other over and make sure it didn't look like they had just woken up.

"Where did you say you met…"

"Nancy?" She asked brushing lint off of his shirt.

"Yeah."

"I met her on the way to the pool yesterday."

"So that's why you took longer than five minutes," he accused, as they headed down the hall.

"We'll at least I'm not the one that's late to work all the time," she shot back.

"Hey, I've gotten better. Besides if I can remember right you were late this whole past week."

"Mac rolled her eyes. "Let's get off this subject."

Harm saw the annoyed look on her face and decided to apologize.

"Mac, I'm sorry. I was just looking forward to sleeping in before we questioned some of the witnesses today."

"I know," Mac said. "I'm kind of having second thoughts myself," she yawned, as they entered the elevator. They headed down a few floors and the elevator stopped on the main floor and the doors slid open. They entered the food court and say Nancy and her husband waiting for them.

"Jessica, Jason, over here!" Nancy said, as she called them over to a table she and her husband reserved.

Nancy immediately hugged Mac and turned to Harm.

"You must be Jason," she said sticking out her hand.

Harm shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"This is my husband, Richard." He was about as tall as Harm, maybe a little shorter with black hair and brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too," Richard said to the both of them.

Mac detected a hint of an accent in his voice and said, "It's nice to meet you," in Russian.

Richard was taken back but replied, "You can speak Russian?"

"I learned at a young age," Mac said.

"How did you know I could speak Russian?" He said in English.

"You have a slight accent," Mac admitted.

He smiled. "Your Russian is beautiful."

"Can you speak Russian also?" He asked turning to Harm.

"No, Jess here has been trying to teach me for years but I can't seem to learn," he said looking down at her.

"Oh, stop being modest. He's really getting better."

Nancy felt her stomach growl and looked up at them. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to eat."

There were many breakfast foods to choose from in the buffet. Every kind of breakfast food was there from traditional eggs, bacon, and hash browns, to crepes, and Belgium waffles. They stood in the line of people and glanced at all the food to choose from feeling their mouths start to water.

Richard piled hash browns onto his plate before turning to Harm. "Nancy tells me that you work for a business company."

"Yes, I work in marketing."

"I'm into business too."

"What do you do?"

"I travel in my line of work and I work with different groups."

"So have you been planning this cruise trip for a long time?" Nancy asked Mac.

Mac loaded up her plate with sausage, and hash browns before replying, "No, it was just a spur of the moment thing. Jason just felt like taking this trip to spend more time with me."

"That's nice," Nancy said, as they finished loading their plates with the steaming food.

"What kind of activities do you guys plan on doing while you're here?" Richard asked.

"We haven't really thought about it," Mac answered.

"What are you talking about, honey?" Harm said. "I showed you the brochure of the gym."

"You read about that state-of-the-art gym too?" Richard asked. "Now that is something worth checking out.

Nancy looked concerned. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Richard rolled his eyes. Mac and Harm looked at them confused, and Richard explained.

"Nancy's heard rumors of someone on the ship causing trouble."

"What have you heard?" Harm and Mac said in unison.

"I over heard one lady saying that she had heard that the cruise was unsafe and two people had died on the last cruise. Have you guys heard anything?"

"No," Harm lied.

"The reason we took this cruise was to go to Hawaii but also we heard that the money raise on the ship was going to help soldiers over seas."

"Oh yeah, we heard the same thing," Mac said.

"Don't get me wrong. Richard and I are having a good time, but if we had known of the possible danger, we might not have taken this cruise."

The rest of their breakfast went good with them making small talk. Soon breakfast was over and they headed back to their rooms.

"This is not good."

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked him.

"Nancy said that she was hearing rumors of someone on board. If these rumors are floating around then it's adding to the bad publicity for the ship."

"Let's start by questioning some of these witnesses and find out if there's anything else they can tell us," Mac told him when they got back to their room.

Harm, Mac, and the head chief on the ship sat in the conference room half an hour later.

"Don't you have the report I gave the last investigators?" The very annoyed chief asked them.

"Yes, but we want to hear for ourselves about what happened," Mac said.

Chief Bryan sighed, rolled his eyes, and thought back on what happened. "My team and I were making food for dinner on the last cruise. After we were done we laid the food out for people to come by and take. The next morning we heard that people who had eaten at the buffet last night were ill with food poisoning. But I swear to you both that we cooked the food right. We even tested it before we put it out there and none of us got sick."

"Don't worry your not being accused of food poisoning," Harm said.

Mac started pacing the back and forth deep in thought. "Could someone have tampered with the food?"

"That's the only explanation I can come up with," Bryan said. "I just don't see how though. I was there all the time."

"You're sure you were there the whole time?" Harm asked.

"Yes I was….wait how could that have slipped my mind?"

"What?" Mac asked.

"My team and I went to get the new menus for the buffet. We had just decided to try and serve other food besides the buffet and we had ordered new menus before the cruise. They had come but we had to go and get them from the main lobby."

"Could someone have tampered with the food you were preparing?"

"It's possible."

"We're going to need to question all of your cooking team," Harm said. "Maybe someone saw something."

Two hours had gone by and Harm and Mac felt frustrated.

"I can't believe that no one saw anything," Mac said. 'Investigating this is not as easy as I thought it would be. No leads, no case, no nothing.'

"Maybe we'll have better luck with the maid who was there when the last two investigators died," Harm said sensing her frustration and his.

Half an hour later they were able to locate the maid and question her about what happened.

"So you witnessed two men fall over board?" Harm asked the maid.

"Yes," the maid, whose name tag said Jenny, answered.

"Can you tell us in your own words what happened?" Mac asked.

"I...I was picking up some of the towels and drinks that people left over by the pool."

"What time was this?" Harm asked.

"I think it was a few minutes after 8:00. It was dark and I was the only one out there. I was about to go in when two men came out the doors and bumped into me. They knocked the towels out of my hands. I could tell they were drunk, because they were stumbling around on deck. I wasn't really paying very much attention, because I was concentrating on refolding the towels. I looked away only for a minute when I heard a splash."

"You didn't see anyone else on deck?" Mac asked.

"I……..didn't seek anyone else," Jenny said looking down.

"Are you telling us the truth?" Harm asked.

"Yes. Why…why do you ask?"

"What he meant was is there anything else you want to tell us," Mac asked.

Jenny thought for a second and then looked up at them. "I was told not to say anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I looked up when I heard the two guys fall over, and I saw a men standing in that very spot. I felt scared and tried to run inside. This guy grabbed me by the arm and slammed me against the wall. He told me that he would kill me if I told anyone what I had seen."

"Nothings going to happen to you," Harm said seeing the young women's hands shaking.

"What did this guy look like?" Mac asked.

"He was tall but that's about all I can tell you. It was dark and he had a dark sweatshirt and his face was covered with something."

"Thank you for confiding in us," Mac said. "We'll get a guard to stay with you until this person is found."

"Thank you," Jenny said.

Mac and Harm went back to their room after interviewing Jenny. I'm going to email Bud and see how things are going back at JAG," Harm said.

"I'll talk with Marks and see if he can get an officer to stay with Jenny," Mac told him.

There was an urgent knock on the door, and Mac went to open it.

"There's been a fire," Marks said out of breath. "I thought you two should come and see what happened."

End of chapter 6


	7. More Twists in the Plot

Chapter 7 More Twists in the Plot

Cruise ship

Saturday Afternoon

1:00p.m.

They followed him to the scene of the crime and looked round in horror at the sight around them.

"Who would do this?" Harm asked devastated as he looked at the area. Half of the state-of-the-art gym had been burned down people were still moving in and out with fire extinguishers and buckets of cold water. Smoke was still rising off from the charred equipment and Mac coughed as she breathed in some of it. Seconds later a fan came on sucking the smoke out of the room.

"When we got a call saying that there was a fire in the gym, we came right away," said the officer standing next to them.

"Officer Alex and I saw someone in a hooded jacket fleeing the scene of the crime but, we lost him in the elevator. We came and shut the elevator down but when we got there the person had vanished up the elevator lines that run up into the ship," Marks said.

"It was as if he disappeared," Alex said, as he helped throw water on some of the sizzling exercise equipment.

"We'll help you check the gym to see what started the fire," Mac volunteered.

"Thank you," said Marks. "We could ready use the help."

"This is a disaster!" The captain said entering the room and headed towards them.

"I guess we can rule out the possibility that this was just part of a series of accidents," Harm said.

"I want this person found!" The captain said. "I don't want the lives of the passengers and crew put in danger because someone wants to shut us down!"

"We were just getting ready to check the scene for clues," Marks said.

"Then why are you standing here?" The captain barked.

"Look at this," Another security officer said ten minutes into their search. "I found the source of the fire."

They gathered around the officer wanting to see what he found.

"My guess is that this is what started the fire," he said holding the match up. Harm noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looked down. Something shinny was laying next to his shoe. He bent down and picked up the object. It was a small black button.

"Find something?" Mac asked coming to stand over beside him.

"Yeah, this could have fallen off whoever started this fire."

"Or, it could have fallen off the last person who used the gym equipment," Mac said.

"Keep an open mind. I think this might be important," Harm said dropping the button into an evidence bag. "My guess is that when we find the shirt or jacket this button belongs to we'll find the sabotager."

Later on after the search…..

"We need to find whoever is doing this before somebody really gets hurt," Mac said, as she slid her key card into the lock and opened the door.

"Oh my…." Mac said joining Harm at the door. 'The fire must have been a diversion. The real attack must have been to hit our room.'

Harm slowly entered their room while Mac closely followed behind him.

"Who could have made such a big mess in such a short time?" Mac asked, as she spotted most of her clothing scattered around the place. Chairs were knocked across the room. Pillows were slashed and torn open. Their bed had been pulled apart and many other belongings were lying in different spots across the room.

"It looks like a hurricane swept through the place," Harm said in disbelief, as he and Mac started picking up their things.

'That must be the biggest understatement of the year,' she thought. 'I mean look at this room! OMG,' Mac thought, as she made her way over to the bathroom and stepped inside.

"Harm, you better take a look at this!"

Harm rushed to her side and looked in. Words in blood colored ink were scribbled on the bathroom mirror and all over the walls.

You're not needed here. Stop investigating or face consequences, was written on the mirror. And rather colorful swearing and warnings were written all over the walls.

'I'm shaking!' Mac thought trying not to let her emotions show. "Do you know what this means? Whoever is doing this knows that were investigating."

"So much for undercover," Harm said. 'We could end up like the last investigators. 'Or worse,' she thought.

Harm could sense the uneasiness in her voice and said, "Mac your not scared, are you?"

"Why would I be?" She asked, as her Marine kickass attitude came back.

"No reason, just that you have nothing to worry about. This person is obviously trying to scare us into leaving."

"Right," Mac said. "We've been in tighter situation. Besides, I can take whatever they throw at me. At us," she corrected.

They stepped away from the bathroom and started picking up their belongings once again. Mac found the room phone and said, "I'd better call Marks and let him know what happened."

"Good idea. I'll help pick up this stuff," He said carrying an arm full of clothing back into the bed room. "Uh...Mac?" He asked a few seconds later.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at him. 'Why is he blushing?'

"Where do you want me to put….uh...this?" He asked her, as he held up a very revealing piece of lingerie.

"Just put in on my side of the bed and I'll put it away in a second."

"Sure," he said trying the make up for his embarrassment by acting casual.

Mac shook her head and turned back to the phone. 'Men these days.'

Mac called Marks afterwards she helped Harm straiten up the room. The door was slightly open and a few seconds later they heard a voice at their door.

"It took us about forever, but we were finally able to find your room." Renee said throwing the door open. Then she gasped, as she looked into their room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harm asked.

"We were going to ask you two to join us in a game of tennis but a better question is what happened to your room?" Brumby asked, as he took a look around.

"Someone ransacked it," Harm explained.

"Who could have done this?" Renee asked.

"My guess is that whoever has been sabotaging the ship found out we were investigating."

"Oh, so that's why your guys are here," Brumby replied. "I just knew you knew more then you were telling us."

"It looks like you guys could use some help now." Renee said stepping into the room.

"You really don't have- Harm started to say.

"Nonsense," Renee said interrupting him. "Besides we are all in danger here until this person is found."

"Yeah, the least we can do is help," Brumby said picking up the lamp that had been knocked over.

They continued to clean up the room and pretty soon things were back in order. Mac went to grab one of her shirts from out from under the table and saw something wedged under the top of the table.

She picked up her shirt and grabbed at whatever was sticking out from the table. 'What is this?' She thought. It had been cleverly hidden and if she hadn't gone to pick up her shirt she wouldn't have seen it under there. But it was stuck under there and it took her a minute or two but finally it came out.

"Harm, take a look at his."

Harm, followed by Renee and Brumby came over to see what she had found.

"Where did you find this?" Harm asked.

She handed him the gun but turned the journal that had been found with it, in her hands.

"It was under the table along with this," she said holding up the journal.

Marks suddenly appeared at the door. "My guess is that it belonged to Barry and Cabe."

"The other investigators?" Harm asked startled.

Marks nodded before coming in to look at the room.

"You gave us their room! You just signed our death certificates!" Mac yelled, shocked at Marks stupidity. 'Ok I'm being dramatic but no wonder this person knew we were investigating,' Mac thought.

"Calm down, Mac," Harm said putting a hand on her shoulder.

'Like hell I will. Our lives were put in danger.' Mac continued, "We're supposed to be here undercover and you give us the exact same room the other two investigators had!"

"Pretty stupid," Renee agreed.

Marks now noticed Renee and Brumby. "Who are you two?"

"We are old acquaintances of the Colonel and Commander," Brumby said.

"Are you sure you trust them?" Marks whispered.

"More than we trusty you at the moment!" Mac said still kind of angry.

"You can change rooms if you would like," Marks said realizing the mistake.

"I think that would be best," Harm replied.

"I'll get someone to help you clean up and move your things out of the room."

"No," Mac said. "We can move our stuff out ourselves."

"Then I'll just get the concierge to changer your room," Marks said taking that opportunity to leave the room. In seconds he had left and was headed down the hall.

"Thank you guys for helping us," Harm said when Marks had left.

"It's the least we can do," Renee said. "Besides now that we're involved we can help with the case and see what's in that journal."

"So do you think it really belonged to the last investigators?" Brumby asked curiously.

"It must have been," Mac said.

"Let's talk about this after we change rooms," Harm said. "There's something about this room that is bothering me."

"Can I use your bathroom?" Renee asked, walking in before they could even reply.

"No!" Harm and Mac yelled at once.

"Awwwww!" Renee screamed is surprise, as she ran out.

"You're bathroom…it...it."

"We know," Harm and Mac said comforting the shocked Renee.

"What's wrong with your bathroom?" Brumby asked.

"We'll apparently whoever trashed our room decided to leave us a message."

"Not good?" Brumby asked.

"No, not good," Mac agreed, as she felt a shiver run down her back.

End of chapter.

AN: I know that there are probably spelling errors or grammar errors but we are all human right? We all make mistakes, and this hasn't been betaed. So please be nice and more will come soon. I don't know how soon but soon. :)


	8. Online Talking

AN: Thanks again for the reviews. It helps me to know that people like my story. This chapter is kind of short and not much happens. I have great ideas for the next few chapters. I just have to get through these slow ones first. Hang with me and I promise that more twists in the plot are coming. Hopefully soon. :) Sorry in advance for any errors.

Chapter 8 Online Talking

Saturday Afternoon

New suit room 748

4:30pm

Brumby and Renee help Harm and Mac moving into a new room the concierge had set up for them. They finally got adjusted and were able to take a look at the journal that had been written by Cabe, one of the last investigators.

"Hey, check this out." Mac said turning to the last page. _"I know we're getting closer to finding out who this sabotager is. The only thing Barry and I could think of was that the sabotager is somehow connected with Iraq. The money that is being sent overseas helps fund the troops with supplies. That could be why this person had targeted this ship. We are getting closer to something. Some people might not be as they appear." _

"Why didn't we think of that?" Mac asked looking at Harm, as Cabe's words echoed in her mind.

"It must have slipped our minds somehow," Harm replied.

"Ok, what are you guys talking about?" Renee asked.

"We have a motive. If the sabotagers wanted to stop this money from helping the troops all he are she would have to do is shut down this liner."

"That's an interesting theory," Brumby said. "But do you have any idea yet of whom it could be?"

'Not a clue,' Mac thought.

"Not yet," Harm said. "But we now have a defendant motive. We've only been on this ship for two days so far. We still have time." Harm got up. His stomach was growling and he realized that they hadn't eaten in a while. "Anyone want me to order room service for dinner?"

"Someone must have seen something," Mac said eating the chicken, bean, cheese burrito Harm had ordered for her.

"We'll keep our ears open," Brumby said. "We might hear something," he added finishing off his food.

"After all, people have been talking non stop about that fire," Renee said scooping her chip into the spicy hot sauce. "We're bound to hear something."

"Hopefully we can catch this person soon. I mean he or she might resort to even more dangerous tactics to throw us off their trail and to get us to leave." Harm picked the peppers out of his burrito.

Brumby looked up at him. "At least you found that journal and know of a reason why these people are doing what they are doing."

Later on….

Mac and Harm were finally alone in their new room.

"I loved our last room but this one has a better view," she said, as they gazed out the door onto the balcony. The door was open, and a cool breeze blew through their room.

"Yeah," Harm agreed, as the sun dipped almost out of sight. "I think Marks is trying to make up for giving us the same room the last investigators had."

"I think your right," Mac laughed. "Hey, our lives were put in danger, the least they could do was give us a nice room."

"You know what, I never got a chance to send a message to Bud," Harm said.

"I'm not sure he's still in," Mac said, "but you can try."

"What time is it?" He asked unable to see the clock from where he was sitting.

"5:35," Mac said without even looking at the clock.

"5:35 already?" Harm asked surprised.

"And thirty seconds," Mac added with a smile.

"Where did the day go?"

"I guess we spent most of the day investigating the scene of the fire then cleaning up our room," Mac said. "Listen I'm going to take a nice warm bath, so tell Bud I said hello."

Harm turned on his portable lab top and logged on to the internet. He felt lucky that this room had a line onto the internet. Their old room didn't have one and he would have had to go down to the library on the forth floor to use it. This room certainly had its benefits.

He typed in his instant messenger password and thought of what to ask Bud.

_Hey, Bud, It's Harm. How are things going back at JAG?_ He paused for a minute hopping Bud was on.

_It's good to hear from you Commander,_ Bud typed back. _Things are going great. Well everything but the endless amount of paper work. _

_Is it that bad? _

_Not too bad. The General seems to think I don't get enough work around here. Oh…Harriet and I are thinking of throwing a get together at my house in the next couple of weeks. Do you think you and the Colonel could make it?_

_Hopefully, we haven't seen little AJ in a while. _

_He's been talking about the two of you. _

_Tell him that we've been thinking of him too. _

_How are things going on the ship? I bet you have the case practically solved. _

_Not exactly. We've been thrown many surprises already and we've only been here two days. _

_Surprises? _Bud asked.

_So far we have no suspects, our room has been ransacked, there's been a fire, and oh did I mention that Renee and Brumby are here?" _

_Whoa, slow down. Renee and Brumby are there with you on the ship? _

_Yeah. _

_That sounds interesting. How's Brumby doing? _

_Apparently extremely well. He's dating Renee now. _

_Wow that must have been a surprise. How are you holding up? _

_It was a surprise, and I'm fine I've been over Renee for years now. I'm just happy that Brumby and Renee are happy together. _

_So Brumby doesn't hold any grudges against the two of you, if you don't mind me asking. _

_Not that I know of. _

_Oh, sorry. I have to go. The Generals is coming this way. It was good to talk with you. If you need any information on anything I'd be happy to help you. _

_Thanks, and I'll talk to you later Bud. The Colonel says hello. _

_Tell her I said hello too, _Bud said shutting off his computer, as the General entered.

"Roberts, busy at work I presume," Cresswell said.

"I'm just finishing up this paper work," Bud said.

"Aw, I see. By any chance, was that the Commander you were talking to?"

"Yes," Bud replied hesitantly.

"Did he say how things were going?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It's harder to find the person responsible than he thought it would be.

"Oh, well if he talks with you again keep me informed about his progress."

"Will do, sir."

"And Roberts…"

"Yes?"

"Go home. It's almost 5:50."

"Yes, sir," Bud said snapping to attention as Cresswell went out. He gathered up this belongings and left for the evening.

End of chapter 8


	9. Just Another Not Normal Day

AN: I feel soooooo bad that it took me a long time to update this story. I know you guy have been waiting patiently for me to update, but I had more homework like usual.Iam also in this dance concert all of last week. I was only in one dance but I had to be there for all the practices and performances. Tonight is the last show so hopefully I'll havemore time to write and update. I have more twists for the story, but it's just hard to find the time to type. Anyways...wish me luck on the last performance, and on with the story...

Chapter 9 Just Another Not Normal Day

H and M's room

Sunday Morning

11:35am

Sunlight came pouring through the window, casting a gold morning haze through the room. Harm rolled over on his side and peered down at Mac's sleeping face. She looked so calm and peaceful, that he couldn't help but gaze at her. Harm smiled to himself. This relaxed side of Mac was something that he wasn't used to seeing. Recently she was over worked and stressed out all the time. Occasionally he'd see her smile but not as much as he used to. This was defiantly a welcome change, something he knew he could get used to. Some how she could sense his gaze on her, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning, Harm," she said opening her eyes. "Is it time to get up already?"

Harm looked over at the clock. "It's 11:00."

"11:00! I never lose track of time. Harm we have to get up."

Mac attempted to sit up but Harm gently pushed her back down. "We deserve to sleep in for a little while. After our room getting ransacked, investigating can wait for a little longer." With that said, they got up a half an hour later.

"Let's order room service today," Mac said. "I don't feel like going down stairs."

"Ok, room service sounds good," he said walking over to get the room service menu next to the table. When they picked out what they wanted to eat, Mac called in for them. Ten minutes later their food arrived. Steaming plates of chocolate waffles, bacon, and eggs came in, along with hash browns, fruit, and toast. They ate the food quickly and then went to the main level of the ship to speak with Marks about the journal they had found the day before.

They were surprised at all the camera monitors and devices they had for security.

'They have all this equipment, 'Mac thought, 'and they still can't find the sabotager?"

Marks spotted them enter the room, and he headed towards their direction.

"Commander, Colonel." Marks said. "Welcome to our central security unit. I'm sorry about what happened to your room. I hope the new one is better and much safer than the last."

"Yes," Mac said excepting his apology. "The view is breathtaking."

"We came by to talk with you about something we found in our old room," Harm said. He produced the small journal out from the pocket of his jeans, and he handed the journal to Marks.

"Have you read it yet?" Marks asked thumbing through the pages.

"Yes, and now we have a defendant motive for someone trying to shut down the program."

Marks stood there waiting for a deeper explanation, and Harm continued.

"In this journal are the investigators suspicions that someone is trying to sabotager the ship to stop the money from going over seas."

"That was a possibility that crossed my mind," Marks said. "It also narrows down the possible suspects, but not by much."

"It means that someone who was on the last cruise who started all this is with us on this cruise."

"It could be anyone from the cruise staff to someone who has snuck on the ship," Mac assumed.

"It has to be one of the staff members," Marks guessed. "They are the only ones who have been on this cruise and the last. Did any of the people you interviewed seem like possible suspects?"

"No," Mac sighed. "We told you about what Jenny said, but that is all that we were able to find out. "By the way, did you get a security guard to stay with her?"

"Yeah, one of my guys is staying her as we speak."

"I have a feeling that this sabotager is going to be coming after her," Harm said, as the new thought occurred.

Mac and Marks turned to look at him.

"If the sabotager warned her not to say anything and if he finds out that we've been talking with her, then there's a problem."

"My guys looking after her," Marks reassured them.

"That's good. We already know of what this person is capable of."

"For right now, I think we should-"

"Boss, boss!" said a security man interrupting Marks.

"Alex isn't answering in!"

Marks took the communication device away from him. Marks pressed a button and urgently spoke into it.

"Alex! This is Marks. Answer! What's going on down there?" Silence filled the room, as everyone waited for a reply but non came.

"Alex is staying with Jenny," Marks explained.

"What room are they in?" Mac asked.

"Room fifty two, just above us," Marks said, as the three of them and two other security guards left the room and quickly piled into the elevator. They pressed the button and soon the elevator lunging upward and soon the doors slid open. They ran down the hall and stopped by the open door. Seeing the door a ajar, they took out there guns. They had given Harm and Mac guns earlier and now they rushed into the room, guns drawn, and ready for anything. Immediately they found Alex slumped on the floor unconscious. As they spread out, they heard a piercing scream shatter the silence that had fallen over them.

They rushed into the second room and saw Jenny backing into a corner. Two black clad figures wearing masks were advancing towards her. When Marks, Harm, Mac, and the two other guards busted into the room the two figures stopped. Each were holding cunning crafted hand knives.

"Don't move!" Marks ordered.

The two people slowly put their hands up and slowly moved backward.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Mac thought watching the two figures back up.

"Stop!" She yelled, but it was too late. Without warning one of the figures throw the knife into the nearest security guard pinning him to the wall. The guard let out a yelp and shot in a blind rage at the two people. In his anger and pain, he missed and shot up the windows behind them. The glass shattered and broke behind the two intruders. The two took that opportunity to escape. They jumped out the window and fell towards the pool. Three floors down in the center of the ship's deck, they fell. Harm and Mac shot at them, as they went out the window but it did no good.

"All security to the sunken pool decks. Two suspects in the pool," Marks said into his communication device.

"Are you ok?" Harm asked turning to Jenny who was still watching from her spot on the floor.

She nodded, as Mac helped her up.

"The doctor on board need to get a look at you," Marks said seeing Jenny's cut arm.

He turned to look at Alex who was still unconscious. "I need to head down to the pool," Marks added.

"Go, Harm said. "We'll see it that Jenny and Alex get to the doctor."

"Are you alright?" Marks asked Connor, the officer who had gotten pinned to the wall.

"Yeah," he said pulling the knife out of his sleeve.

Marks nodded to them when he knew everyone was going to be taken care off and left the room.

Mac walked over to the knocked out guard and felt his pulse. It was there but he had a big knot on the top of his head.

"He was trying to protect me," Jenny said.

"He'll wake up soon," Mac reassured her. "Alex will have a nasty head ache, but he'll be fine."

Connor stood up and handed Harm the knife he had been stuck with. "Evidence," he said, and then added to Jenny, "I'll take you to the doctor." Pretty soon Alex work up and Harm and Mac sent him with Connor and Jenny to the doctor's office, and they headed to find Marks.

They found him by the sunken pool. Other officers swarmed around asking witnesses what they had seen, as other men and women in cleaning suits picked up the glass that has fallen from the window.

He sighed and turned to them. "So far people near the pool saw them fall into the pool but were too stunned to do anything about it."

"Did someone see where they went?"

Marks sighed again. "Into the building, but by the time my men came, they were long gone."

Harm and Mac's hopeful faces fell. 'They're always one step ahead of us.' Mac thought. 'I wish we could be one step ahead for a change.'

Little did she know that their luck was soon going to change.

End of chapter 9


	10. Dinner

AN: Thanks again for the reviews. I had another busy week, but I'm happy that I could post this new chapter up on here. Sorry that it hasn't been betaed. I'm just warning you ahead of time of the possible errors. Anyways, on a happier note, did any of you see the previews for next weeks episode. I can't believe it's going to be the last one ever! At least the previews look promising.We might get to have that romatic shipper ending we have all been waiting for. Well...on with the chapter! -Beachchick

Chapter 10 Dinner

Security room

Sunday Afternoon

4:00pm

It took the just about forever to collect the witnesses statements from the pool, but afterwards Harm and Mac reconvened in the security room to speak with Marks.

"This wasn't a total failure," Marks said. "We stopped them from killing Jenny like they had planned."

"Yes, and now we now know there are two people involved, and it kind of makes sense now. Earlier when our room was ransacked, and the fire was started, it would have taken two people to for that plan to have worked," Mac said.

"But we still don't have a clue to who they are," Harm said.

Mark's scratched his chin deep in thought. "They have to make a mistake sometime. When they do, we'll be ready for them….."

Harm and Mac headed back to the room to review the new witness' statements. On the way to their room, they ran into Nancy and Richard.

"Hey guys, we were just coming to find you," Richard said.

"Oh, we aren't in our old room anymore. We switched rooms."

"You did?" Nancy asked confused.

"Yes. There was a….a water problem," Mac said.

"Leaky shower," Harm lied.

"Well, we just wanted to invite you two for dinner tonight. That is, if your not busy."

"We're free for dinner," Mac said.

"Great," Nancy said. "Does six thirty sound good to you?"

"That's fine," Harm answered.

"We wanted to try that restaurant Amelia's."

"How about we meet you there?" Mac said.

"Sounds good," Nancy said a little too excitedly. "Oh…by any chance are you guys up for a game of golf. Richard and I love golf," Nancy said smiling up at her husband, who squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Wish we could but work calls," Harm replied.

"Oh…" Nancy said. "Hey, I though you two were on vacation. It means no work allowed," Nancy laughed.

"We have a few things to finish up with," Mac said pulling Harm away from them. "We'll see you for dinner."

"Don't work to hard," Richard shouted, as Harm and Mac walked away from them.

"They are really nice people," Harm said, as they continued to their room.

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "Something just dawned on me," Mac said trying not to laugh.

Harm turned to face her. "What?" He asked.

"I hate to say this but….don't they remind you of Barbie and Ken?"

"You noticed too?" Harm said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, they just seem…..a little too happy all the time," Mac said. "But they are nice people."

"Yeah," Harm said. "But Nancy's laugh is really starting to annoy me."

Later that night, Harm and Mac got ready for dinner. After spending a while going over statements they didn't find anything worth while and decided to call it quits for the night.

"We better get a new lead soon," Mac said.

"The captain expects results and I feel like we are just wasting our time," Harm said changing inside there room.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mac answered through the bathroom door. "They haven't made any mistakes yet and are careful at covering their tracks. How does this look?" Mac asked coming out of the bathroom a second later.

"Wow! I mean.. uh…," Harm stumbled for the right words.

'I think I actually made him speechless for a change,' Mac thought, as she smiled to herself. She turned around in front of him, and he scanned her appearance. She was in a nice blue evening dress, and the sides of her hair were pulled back into a matching blue butterfly clip, designed with tiny rhinestones.

"You look amazing," he said boldly kissing her hand. Harm had given her complements before but she could feel herself blushing this time.

"You look nice too, sailor," she said admiring his blue shirt and black dress pants. Harm produced a small rose from behind his back and handed it to her. "It's beautiful she said touching the soft small petals."

"Allow me," he said giving her his classic Harm flyboy smile, as she let him tilt her head and fasten the rose into her hair. Her breath quickly caught in her throat when she felt Harm's hands run through her hair. "Shall we go?" He asked holding out his hand for her.

"Yes," she said excepting his hand, as they went out the door.

Sunday Night

Cruise ship (Restaurant Amelia's fine dinning)

6:20pm

It was a nice evening. The sun had gone down and the sky had taken on a purple tint, as the moons glow reflected off the dark blue water below them. The waiter set them out on the patio deck looking out over the water. For people who wanted to have a nice dinner under the stars, this was the spot. Even though most of the seats were occupied, the dinner seating was still romantic and the soft glow of the candles made the setting more intimate and inviting.

They had just been lead through the restaurant and outside onto the deck. They had arrived before Nancy and Richard, and they sat down letting the waiter push their chairs in and pour them glasses of sparkling water.

"Look at the view!" Mac said, as the waiter poured her a glass of water. "It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like the view," the waiter said in his French accent. "I'm Gustavo, your waiter for tonight. Shall I start you off with something to drink? Wine perhaps?"

"We're waiting for two other people," Harm said.

"I'll see to it that they get sent over when they arrive. In the meantime, look over the menu, and take your time in deciding." The waiter moved on to another table to pour their water and welcome the other people there.

Mac's eyes soared over the ocean. Her eyes took in every detail not missing a thing as she looked over the picturesque scene.

Meanwhile, Harm's eyes had been fixated on Mac. He was studying her appearance taking in every detail as her eyes were on the water.

Harm did everything he could to look away at the view, but his eyes stayed on her face.

'He's staring at me,' Mac thought. 'I wonder if I should tell him.' But before she could think another thing, the words were out of her mouth.

"You're staring," she told him.

"You look beautiful," he said complimenting her for the second time that night.

Mac didn't know what to say. People had called her beautiful before, but it hadn't meant much. Hearing the word from Harm took on a whole another meaning, and she really felt truly beautiful.

"Thanks," she replied meeting his gaze.'What stupid answer was that? All I can come up with is thanks?'

They could have gazed at each other forever, but unfortunately they were interrupted.

"You guys look great," Nancy said, as she and her husband were lead to their table.

"Thank you," Mac said pulling away from Harms gaze.

"This is a nice restaurant," Richard said sitting across from Harm. He took his jacket off and hung it over his chair."

"I'm starving," Nancy said. "Shall we order?"

They took time to look over the list of food to choose from, and minute later the waiter appeared at their side.

Half way through dinner Harm dropped his napkin on the ground, and he reach down to pick it up. That's when something suddenly caught his eye. Alarm signals went off in Harm's mind. He had only seen it for a second but he was sure this had to be more than a coincidence. He had to tell Mac, but how?

"Is something wrong?" Nancy asked noticing Harms pale face. The color had drained from Harm's face but he tried to brush it off like it was nothing.

"Huh...no... everything's fine. I just dropped my napkin." He tried to get Mac's attention by looking directly at her, but she was busy talking with Nancy and Richard. As she talked to them, Harm noticed a weird allure surrounding them. It was something he hadn't noticed before, and as he saw it now, it sent a chill down his spine. Harm pushed that thought away and finally got an idea of a way to capture Mac's attention. It was an insanely crazy idea, something way out of Harm character but it was the only good plan he could think of. Immediately Harm started coughing uncontrollably, slowly at first but then louder. He started attracting the attention from people at other tables, as he continued his coughing. Mac, Nancy, and Richard looked at him concerned.

"Jeez," Harm said addressing Mac. "I cough...cough…thinks this had pepper in it," he said pointing to his spaghetti.

'I've never seen him like this before,' Mac though. 'I didn't know he was allergic to pepper.' She patted him on the back, but his coughing increased. Suddenly Mac had a flash back to a time when they had been eating salad with pepper on it. She looked at him curiously. Harm started fake coughing more violently, and he got up making eye contact with her. 'Maybe he's trying to tell me something.'

"I'm going to...cough...the restroom."

Harm started back into the building.

"Maybe I should go and check on him," Mac said dropping her napkin on the table and quickly getting up to follow him.

"Go," Nancy said. "We'll be fine here."

Mac headed inside the building after Harm. She moved passed tables and people to the restrooms on the side of the room. She stopped in front of both doors unsure if she should go inside.

'Maybe I won't go in,' she thought eyeing the door. 'I don't even know if Harms in there. Maybe I'll just-

But before she could finish her thought, a strong arm reached out of the bathroom and pulled her in.

To be continued…..


	11. Bathroom Talk

AN: Sorry for the long time in updating. My life took over. But I'm back from outerspace...ok! This chapter was originally 11 pages in my notebook. I thought that was way to long….soooooo I changed it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry about grammar errors. You have entered the shipper zone…ok enough with me. On to the chap!

Chapter 11 Bathroom talk

Sunday Night

Cruise ship (Amelia's fine dinning) Bathroom down the hall

7:49pm

The arm that had reached out and pulled Mac into the bathroom rushed her into the bathroom stall. Harm pushed herthrough the stall door. Mac breathed hard as she leaned up against the door. The stall was barely able to fit one person much less too. Mac tried not to think about the close proximity they were in and instead asked in a very irritated voice, "What's going on Harm?"

"Richards jacket, it's missing a button!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember how I found a button in the gym?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Richard is missing a button on his jacket. It places him at the scene of the crime!" Harm stated like it should have been obvious.

Mac put a finger up to his mouth to silence him.

"Let me get this straight. You think Richard burned down the gym?"

"Yes, I think he's the sabotager."

"You're basing this off a button?" Mac asked skeptically.

"Mac, my gut feeling is telling me that this is more than just a coincidence, and my instincts are usually right. Do you trust me on this?"

Mac sighed. 'Well this isn't the craziest thing I've ever heard.' "Of course I trust you…but what are we going to do about it?"

"There is really only one thing to do. We are going to have to brake into their room."

"Excuse me….I don't think I heard you right. I thought you just said we have to brake into their room. That would be crazy."

"Mac, I'm not joking."

"Harm, are you insane? What if it turns out that they are innocent? Then we would have broken into an innocent person's room!"

"Lower your voice, Mac. This is the only way to find out if they are innocent. We brake in and don't find anything then we'll leave the way we came. If we find something incriminating then we haveour sabotagers."

"We don't even have a search warrant."

"Mac, we are on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Where are we going to get a search warrant?"

"I…."

"Are you with me on this?"

Mac rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll brake into their room."

"Thank you!" Harm said suddenly hugging her in their close quarters.

"Yeah…ok...ok, you don't need to hug me to death."

Harm released her, as an embarrassed smile appeared on his face. "We better get back to dinner. We don't want them to get suspicious. Move this way closer to me and I'll open the door."

"Ok, like this?" She asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah," he said reaching his arms around her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to himself.

Mac gasped in surprise and said, "Whoa, red light Commander." As soon as she said that, she regretted it.

"Red light?" He asked confused.He stopped reaching his arms towards the door and looked down at her. "Red light?" He pondered again. "That's only used if…Mac what do you think I was trying to do?"

Mac didn't answer for a moment. 'Oh great, she thought. 'Look at the deep hole I dug myself into. Wait…he's not seriously expecting an answer is her. Great Mackenzie, how are you going to get out of this one?'

"Shut up," she told her conscious.

"What?" Harm asked.

"I…huh…" She was at a loose for words, which was highly unusual considering her lawyer status.

"Do you think I was making sexual advances toward you?" Harm asked, as he pressed the subject. A small almost invisible amused smile was lingering on the corners of Harm's mouth, and Mac suddenly realized something. 'He's having fun at my expense.'

"You find this funny don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Harm asked playing innocent. "I just want to hear your answer."

"You're a bad liar."

"Don't change the subject," He said leaning in closer to hear her answer.

"I'm leaving," Mac said getting a pout on her face. AN: Yes a marine is capable of a pout. 'This is too personal for comfort.' She reached for the door, but Harm stopped her.

"Don't dodge the subject, Mac." Mac felt her Marine kickass mode threatening to come out but she recognized something warm and comforting in Harm voice that stopped her."Besides the only way for you to leave is if we back up close to the back of the stall, and we would have to work together to open the door. The only way I'm doing that is if you give me your answer."

"Look," Mac sighed in defeat. "I thought you were making sexual advances towards me. Not that I would have minded it's just-" (Gasp) "I know I didn't say that out loud."

"Maybe I should be giving you the red light," Harm said laughing.

Mac saw the funniness of the situation and laughed along with him. Some of the tension was lifted from the room, as they leaned up against the sides of the bathroom stall laughing.

"How do we get into these ridiculous situations?"

"I don't know," Harm said still laughing.

"You got your answer," Mac said still laughing but more serious this time. "Do you really want a deeper explanation?"

Harm comfortingly took her hand. "Not until your ready," he said. "But then I expect us to continue this from where we started. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed.

"Now back up again this time and we'll try and open the door."

"Ok," she agreed letting him grab her waist and pull her closer to himself.

"And no," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not making advances towards you."

Mac laughed again." Shut up, Harm."

They pulled the door open and stepped out, and slowly made their way back to the table.

AN: I know this was a little out of character...ok a lot, but this is my story, and I decided to make it this way. Please review…nice reviews.


	12. Braking In

AN: It's been a long time since I have updated this story. Sorry I kept you guys waiting. This hasn't been betaed, so sorry for any mistakes. Here's a recap of what happened in the last chapter.

Recap:

"Richard is missing a button on his jacket. It places him at the scene of the crime!" Harm stated like it should have been obvious.

"Let me get this straight. You think Richard burned down the gym?"

"Yes, I think he's the sabotager."

"This is the only way to find out if they are innocent. We brake in and don't find anything then we'll leave the way we came. If we find something incriminating then we have our sabotagers."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll brake into their room."

"Whoa, red light Commander."

"Do you think I was making sexual advances toward you?" Harm asked.

"Look," Mac sighed in defeat. "I thought you were making sexual advances towards me. Not that I would have minded…."

"Maybe I should be giving you the red light," Harm said laughing.

"How do we get into these ridiculous situations?"

"I don't know," Harm said still laughing.

Chapter 12 Braking In

Sunday Night

Cruise ship (H and M's room)

8:25pm

Harm and Mac quickly made it back to their room after dinner. They wanted to change and get a few things before they attempted to brake into Nancy and Richard's room.

"Bud sent me an email," Harm said.

"What does it say?" Mac asked from the bathroom.

"He sent me some kind of information involving the cruise ship," Harm said clicking on the attached file. "It's a news article."

Mac finished changing and came to join him at the computer screen. "A terrorist group is claiming responsibility for the things that are happening on the ship. They say that if a certain amount of money isn't paid to an off shore account in 2 days then the Jewel of the Sea will be at the bottom of the ocean," Mac summarized.

Harm started to pace back and forth in front of the computer. "There must be a bomb on board."

"If your assumption is right, then Nancy or Richard must have planted it somewhere onboard," Mac said.

"All the more reason to check their room."

"Are you ready to go?" Mac asked.

"Yes….How do I look?" He asked posing in front of her.

Mac laughed but replied, "You look very James Bond like."

"Why thank you," he said with a very fake accent. "You look dashingly beautiful tonight."

She rolled her eyes again for the second time that night. "Come on. Let's go flyboy before your ego fills up the room."

"What was that?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything," she lied pulling him out the door.

"How long did they say they would be at the pool?" Harm asked, as he worked on picking the door lock.

"They said they would be at the pool until nine thirty incase we wanted to join them," Mac replied thinking about their earlier conversation with Nancy and Richard. "Harm...I hate to say this, but I don't think you're going to get the door open."

"What makes you say that?"

"This lock takes a key card to open it, and we don't have their key card."

"It all depends on-

"Shhhh…someone's coming," Mac said.

"Honey," Harm was saying as two people walked by. "I can't believe you locked us out."

The two people walking by gave them a sympathetic look and continued on their way.

When the two passerbies' were out of sight and out of ear shot, Mac jabbed Harm in the stomach.

"Ouch!"

"Great cover up story. Make me look like an idiot why don't ya."

"I'm sorry Mac. That was the only thing I could think of on the spot. Anyways, like I was saying, it all depends on the amount of pressure applied." Harm slid the key card back into the slot, and the door magically opened seconds later.

"I don't believe that actually worked," she said in disbelief.

A smug smile was plastered on his face. "You'll be surprised at the things you learn at the CIA."

"I forgot you were a spook once, oh master lock picker."

"Don't mock me, Mac," he replied, as they entered the dark room. "Lock picking is an art."

"So tell me again, what are we looking for exactly?"

Harm flicked on the lamp light near the bed. "We're looking for anything incriminating."

"They split up and looked in different parts of the room. At first glance it looked like a typical suite, but on further investigation, they found interesting things.

"Look at this," Harm said digging through the closet. "It makes sense now," Mac said looking at him. "We wondered how the sabotagers could have known we were investigating. They bugged our room with listening devices."

"They've heard everything we have been saying since we got here," Harm said angrily.

'They're so going down,' Mac thought. Mac then spotted their laptop on the table. 'Let's see what's in here.' She turned on the device and thought for a moment. 'Where do I start? Email records sound promising.' She flicked on the file, and her eyes opened wide. 'Now that's interesting.' "Look at the latest emails from Richard and Nancy to their employer. There's at least half a dozen here."

"This should be all the evidence we need to bring them in," Harm said reading all the juicy emails.

"Why don't you go and stand guard at the door, and I'll put this way," Harm said.

Mac went to stand guard. After a few seconds, she said, "Someone's coming to this floor from the elevator!" She took another peak through the slit in the door. "It's Nancy and Richard!"

"Quickly shut the door and turn out the light!" Harm said, as they rushed around the room.

"We need to hide," Harm said, as they stood there in the dark. "In the closet!"

"Hurry up, Mac."  
"I can't get in any faster with your elbow poking me in the stomach."

"That's not my elbow."

"Oh…" Mac said, as they jammed themselves into the closet.

The room door opened, and two figures appeared.

"Remind me again why we are hiding in the closet," Mac asking lowering her voice to barely a whisper.

"In case you haven't noticed," Harm said leaning closer to her. "We're unarmed and apparently they are. They aren't going to take to kindly to us poking around in their room knowing what we know."

As Harm leaned in a little closer, Mac couldn't help feeling the weird tingling feeling inside. She could smell his cologne, and it was intoxicating.

'I'm just getting caught up in the moment,' she thought. 'We've never hid in a closet together. Looks like someone's getting caught up as well.' She glanced over at Harm and found his eyes on her. A blush rose up in her cheeks, and she was thankful that it was dark and that Harm couldn't see it. She met his gaze, but he looked away fast.

"You were staring again," she told him.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I guess I can't help it, can I? I mean you're…"

"Yes…"

"You're sexy and the dark just brings out some of your features."

"What?" She asked taken by surprise.

"Never mind," he said sounding embarrassed. "There's a lot I want to talk to you about."

"I agree. After this we'll sit down and have that discussion we've been dancing around for years."

They turned their attention back to Nancy and Richard, and they peaked out the slit in the door listening to their conversation.

"This swim was just what I needed after a stressful night," Nancy said towel drying her hair.

"So is that what you thought about dinner?" Richard asked.

"No, it was horrible."

Harm and Mac looked at each other.

"It wasn't that bad," Mac mouthed.

"I hate trying to be nice to these people," Nancy continued.

"Don't think of it that way. Because we were nice to them, they have no idea that we are behind all the bad things that are going on here."

Mac laughed inside at the thought. 'They don't know that we know they're behind everything.'

"Don't under estimate them," Nancy warned. "They've dodged our attempts to kill them so far."

"You mean the wine we sent to their room?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, they were supposed to drink it like the last investigators had. To bad they didn't."

"Don't worry," Richard said, "Once we're done with them, they are going to wish they had taken the wine."

Harm and Mac again exchanged looks, and Harm rolled his eyes.

"It only we had known he was allergic to pepper. We could have poisoned him with it."

"We still can. I think it's about time we got rid of them for good. I really can't believe how long this is taking. Our employer expected us to have this job taken care of on the last cruise!"

"He gave us more time," Richard said trying to comfort her.

"But he also said that better assassins would have done it by now."

"Assassins?" Harm and Mac traded another look.

"He knows we're the best he can buy, and we got rid of those other investigators on the last cruise."

"Now look, no more doubts. I'm going to shower off this pool water. Care to join me?"

Nancy smiled at him. "That would be nice," she said, as she headed into the bathroom after him.

As soon as the two of them had disappeared, Mac spoke in a low whisper.

"We should head for the door."

Harm nodded in silent agreement. They took this opportunity to creep out of the closet and headed straight for the door. They froze suddenly, as the door to the bathroom opened. Mac held her breath.

'We're half way to the door. Should we make an attempt to escape?'

Richard stopped when he saw them. An extremely surprised and bewildered look was plastered on his face, but it was soon replaced with a sinister sneer. With one swift movement, he drew out his gun.

'Nope, to late to escape,' Mac thought.

"Jessica, Jason, or should I say Mac and Harm, what I pleasant surprise."

End of chapter

AN: Please review nice reviews.


End file.
